Forgotten
by Sylvyr Elf
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to wake up one day, and realize that you had lost years of your life? Your friends would all have changed in ways you never imagined. There would be people you used to know who were gone. Friends, family, the


_Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to wake up one day, and realize that you had lost years of your life? Your friends would all have changed in ways you never imagined. There would be people you used to know who were gone. Friends, family, the very world around you changed; and you're left behind trying to figure it all out. I never really thought about it before…but then it happened to me…_

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

What is that sound. It sounds like a hospital machine, like you hear in all the movies.

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

"It looks like she's coming round," said a deep masculine voice. It sounded familiar but she could not place it.

Where was she?

"Yolie, Yolie honey can you hear me?" she recognized that voice.

"Mom," her voice sounded strange to her ears, like it had not been used for a long time.

"Oh honey I'm so glad you're finally waking up. I was so worried, for a little while we thought we might lose you."

"I'm ok Mom."

Yolie fought to open her eyes, bright light was shining in the white walled room and she squeezed them shut against it. Slowly she opened them again, gradually focusing on the three figures hovering over her. She recognized her mom, but the other two people were strangers. A young doctor with shoulder length black hair and a young woman with nutmeg hair stood smiling down at her. The woman was not a nurse, what was she doing here?

Without warning a brown ball of feathers swooped through the door and landed next to her on the bed.

"Hawkmon!" she screeched. What in the world was he thinking, he knew he was not supposed to reveal himself to other people. Hawkmon however, seemed took her shriek to mean she was glad to see him, and wrapped his wings around her in a tight hug.

The young woman took out a cell phone and rapidly dialed a number.

'Oh great,' thought Yolie, 'she's probably calling a zoo to come get him. I can see the headlines now "GIANT BIRD ATTACKS GIRL IN HOSPITAL."

"Davis, get the others she's awake."

Davis, she was calling Davis. Maybe he knew what was going on.

"OK, see you in a few minutes," the woman hung up her cell phone and turned to Yolie. "I'm so glad you're feeling better, Yolie. Everyone else will be here in a few minutes."

"Who are you?"

Confusion crossed the young woman's face, "It's me Yolie, it's Kari."

"You're not Kari. Kari is way younger than you."

Even if this woman was somehow Kari, it was not like she and Kari were the greatest of friends or anything. Even though they worked together to save the digital world, she and Kari never really talked or anything. Kari would not be at the hospital to see her, and why was her Mom or the doctor not freaking out about Hawkmon?

She closed her eyes and winced, turning away from the light. It hurt to think too much, and the confusion was hurting her head.

"I think everybody needs to leave," the doctor stated quietly.

"But-" objected the woman who claimed to be Kari.

"Don't argue with me Kari. We don't know what Lethemon's attack did. Let me talk to her and see how she feels. It's my job, I am the doctor, remember."

"Alright Joe, if you're sure it's best."

"Good, get going then."

Yolie looked up and studied the doctor as he pulled up a chair next to her bed. He did kind of look like Joe. But surely he could not be…Joe was young, just a kid like her.

"Alright, Yolie, I need you to tell me what you remember. How did you get here? Do you remember how you got hurt?"

Yolie's family and the other ten digidestined, along with their families, were gathered tensely in a conference room, waiting for Joe to arrive with some news.

There was a collective sigh of relief as the door cracked open and Joe walked in. He pulled up a chair and sat down at the table, his blue eyes somber.

"Well," demanded Davis impatiently.

"She has amnesia."

"Amne-what? Isn't that where someone is afraid of spiders?"

Soft laughter broke across the room despite the seriousness of the situation. At twenty-two Davis was still impetuous, and still managed to bring a smile with him wherever he went.

"Fear of spiders is arachnophobia, Davis. Amnesia is memory loss," stated Ken quietly, his blue eyes worried. "What kind of amnesia, is it permanent?"

"I don't know. She may not ever remember everything. But there's another problem. She's forgotten almost ten years."

"Ten years?" asked her Mrs. Inue worriedly, at her tone her sleeping grandaughter shifted softly in her arms.

"The last thing she remembers is one of our battles with Ken. During the battle an attack hit too close to her and she got thrown into a tree and knocked unconscious. It's the last thing she remembers."

"So she thinks I did this to her?" Ken asked, his voice dangerously close to breaking.

"So, all we have to do is tell her what has happened since then, and she'll be ok, right?" asked Davis.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. She's having trouble coping with the fact that she's now twenty-three instead of thirteen. We can give her a basic rundown, but a big shock could be damaging to her system. It could cause her to have breakdown from an overload. It will take her some time to get used to the idea, and hopefully she'll remember on her own what she has forgotten.

"Ken, this may be especially hard for you."

"I know, she thinks I'm her enemy."

"She could probably handle the news that you've changed sides, but anything more…"

"I understand. What about Sam? She doesn't understand."

"I think you should let Sam stay with the Inue's for a while. Yolie is still a mother, whether she remembers it or not. Sam will need Yolie. And taking care of Sam might be good for her. It might help her remember."

"Alright," Ken agreed somberly. "I have a feeling you're probably right.

The news of Yolie's memory loss struck everyone hard. It would be difficult not to deliver a shock that might damage Yolie, just in their casual conversation.

Ken rose slowly and walked silently from the hospital. He stopped just outside the doors when he heard someone call his name. He turned in time to see Davis's wife following him. He wondered how she had known he had left.

Makerra 'Sharron Rose' Motimya, was blind. Despite that her soft dark eyes seemed to see right through him.

"Are you going to be alright Ken?"

"She's my wife Sharron, it's not going to be easy," he ran a hand worriedly through his hair. "I thought I would die when she was attacked, but now…now I don't know what I'm going to do…"

"Don't worry Ken. You and Yolie were a match made in heaven. I have faith that everything will work out. Even if she doesn't remember, eventually you will win her heart again."

Ken smiled softly at her, "Thanks, I could use all the support I can get. I've gotten so used to having her around, I don't know what I'll do without her."

"Just don't give up, Ok?"

"I won't, thanks. Tell Davis and the others that I'm going to head on home. I don't think it would be good for her for me to be here right now."

"No problem Ken, take care of yourself."

"Don't worry, I will."

Yolie watched the other digidestined uncertainly. She still was not certain she believed them.

"So we beat Ken? And now he's on our side?"

"Yes. I know it's hard for you to understand, but a lot of things have changed. Ken is one of us now," Cody stated.

"I guess, if you guys trust him…"

"We think you should stay with your Mom, just until your memories return," suggested Joe. "You probably shouldn't be on your own right now."

"I guess that makes sense," Yolie replied, she did not know where she had been living anyway, so she guessed it did not matter.

"We have one more thing to tell you, and it may come as a bit of a shock, so try not to be too surprised…" Joe warned her. Davis turned to the door and said something to someone standing just outside whom she could not see.

A beautiful woman with wavy dark hair walked in, led by the hand by a small girl. The girl had chin length black hair and dark blue eyes. The little girl let go of the woman's hand and ran over to Yolie's side, climbing up to sit next to her. Her blue eyes were soulfully deep as she stared into Yolie's eyes. Yolie stared at the girl in confusion, something about her seemed so familiar.

"M-Mommy?"

_MOMMY!_ Yolie looked at the girl in shock, this girl was supposed to be her daughter. The little girl threw herself at Yolie, wrapping her arms around her and sobbing. "Mommy are you ok? I was so scared."

Yolie tentatively wrapped her arms around the girl to comfort her. Somehow it felt right, and she pulled her closer, "Shh baby it's all right, Mommy's here."


End file.
